The present invention relates to an ink tank capable of supplying ink to a printer, a printer provided with the ink tank and receiving ink supply from the ink tank, and a printer main body configured to allow attachment of the ink tank thereto.
There have been proposed a variety of techniques for performing high-speed printing in a specific color by using a plurality of ink tanks each storing an ink of the specific color in a printer capable of color printing. According to such techniques, high-speed black and white printing can be performed by, for example, setting ink tanks storing black ink instead of ink tanks storing color inks and then performing printing.